User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ---- ? Does this wikia think i'm Vietnamese? Because on the photos it says "Thêm vào bởi" DbzWinx (talk) 02:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff I saw her/him in Brittney's gallery.You're right.She/he is really cute.And I love Veronica so much.She is very brave and strong.You've so great ideas for your fairy.But is Veronica a member of Winx Club??? And you're welcome,Rose! I'm so glad you like them.How was your birthday anyways? 04:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This user User Talk:94.5.41.49 Has been Creating TOO MANY Unnecessary pages on this wikia,please ban him! Look at his Contribs! DbzWinx (talk) 16:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hi Rose!Sorr y If I wasn't online on your birthday.Anyway,me and Mason got a present for you I hope you like it.Here it is: I hope you got alot of gifts.:)! Mason gave me the picture and I used effects on it.... Hope you'll apreciate our work for you. Reply if you like it. Hey Rose! My birthday was the other day also! EloiseWinx (talk) 03:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) hi rose how are you?look what i have found=) .check out my lastest blog.Curelove (talk) 23:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Why?Well,okay....FloraEnchantix (talk) 09:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but what do you have on mind? EVERY picture I uploaded WAS used and ALL of them was CAPTURED from episodes or from OFFICIAL dvd releases and wallpapers. The only mistake was show's logo which I added with nonsense and then deleted. So why are you giving me warning? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I had to really angry you, because I care. It is a pity, because I thought we could be friends. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 02:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :) How are you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I hope so. I'm so excited for today! I can't wait to watch the episode. Only one more week of the holidays left and then school again! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Tnx is an abbrevation we use it's Thanks.:)FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, this user keeps adding Latin American information to the Wiki. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!You're so fast in making episodes....By the way, what's you fairy's power?FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) It's on Iamnoone's newest Blog :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,you're right.And check out this fan art! My very nice friend made it.She is so talented. 04:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. Yes, there's so much Season 5 news at the moment! :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry,Rose! I'm sure you'll can make pretty fairies very soon.And okay,see ya soon,Rose! 04:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome:)!You can see ghosts.....I have a friend on FB who has maybe can see ghost.I know that the people who see a ghost has a "Third Eye".FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Just want to say this user been messing with your and her talkpagesMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jsa467 please unblock 506 please unblock Winx_Club_-_Episode_506 , since it is on in a couple of hours--I always like to edit it as soon as the episode is over ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 14:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 14:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC)